


fanart: playing hero; kenny/butters

by itsforscience



Category: South Park
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for some indulgent doodling of something I wish had happened at the end of The Coon trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: playing hero; kenny/butters

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny would so keep dressing up as Mysterion in high school, ok? This is my head canon, shut up. Sorry.
> 
> I'm sick and miserable and re-watching South Park and, while I love that trilogy, I do, it would've been nice if just *one* person remembered Kenny died, ok? My baby ;_; So I drew this thing, and maybe in some universe it has a plot but mostly they're just the shitty doodles of my heart.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [also on LJ](http://itwascrabpeople.livejournal.com/294.html)


End file.
